the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
FairyTailLover01
'FairyTailLover01 '''is the main protagonist of The Magical Five. She is the leader of the group and the owner of Cute Eyes. She has the ability to summon many weapons, including Power Rangers Samurai and Sword Art Online weapons. Any other weapons are unknown. She is portrayed by herself. Appearance Lover wears a light blue hat on her head and a darker blue shirt. She wears blue pants and brown shoes. She has silver earrings, green eyes and brown hair. Her battle armour is a shiny white. Biography Season 1 Lover is a weapon artist and will try to protect her team in whatever way possible. Although she is the leader of the team, she's still a bit shy around new people. Personality Lover is known to be pretty shy and quiet sometimes and she seems to always be getting into some sort of trouble. She doesn't want Shine to worry about her, so if something's wrong, she'll try her best to smile and act like nothing is wrong at all. She might be shy, but if she needs to protect her friends, she'll do it in a heartbeat. Family Cute Eyes Although Cute Eyes is only Lover's pet, she's always making sure he's okay. Cute Eyes isn't the smartest narwhal in the world, so she's always protecting him whenever she can. Abilities *'Summoning Weapons: 'She has the ability to summon many different weapons, both melee and long ranged. She's pretty good with said weapons, as she's able to deflect lasers with a sword, and she's pretty good at aiming a bow. She can also summon kak. *'Teleportation: 'Lover has the ability to teleport from one place to another. However, she cannot teleport between dimensions. *'Light Powers: 'As Lover is a Light Bowslinger, it is assumed that she has Light powers. However, these are yet to be seen. *'Time Bubble: 'Lover has the ability to freeze time for a short period of time, about 10 minutes. However, the bubble can pop. *'Time Travel: 'Lover has the ability to time travel. However, she doesn't do it much, as it hurts her afterwards. History * In Identity Crisis, Lover keeps getting creepy messages from Dark. ** In Shine's New Recipeh!, Lover gives a fake Hydro-Bow to Wilford and manages to convince Shine to come back through the portal. * In Ship Chaos, Lover confronts Mark about Dark until he calls. She arranges to meet the next day at midnight. She then reunites with Jack, who she knew from a while ago. * In Quest For The Hive, Lover gets a call from Kirito and arranges to meet with him too. * In It's a Trap!, Lover confesses to Syndrome everything she knows about the Incredibles. * In Pop Tart of Glory, Lover gets saved by Captain Jack and Barbossa. * In Sugary and Legendary, Lover assists in Pop Tart's revival. * In Cute Little Dragon, Lover and Mark have a talk about what Dark is going to do before getting sucked into a portal. * In The Boss of Skylands, Lover is identified to be a Light Bowslinger. Kaos then turns her own friends against her, but she manages to spare them all. * In Time Bubble, Lover reveals she can create a bubble that stops time. At the end, Lover and Mark are traded for Jack. * In Prison Escake, Lover and Mark are freed by Shine. Dark also tries to convince Lover to join him, but Lover declines. ** In Kak Wars, Lover reveals that she can summon kak. She also dies and goes to Kak Heaven. Other Timeline Versions FairyTailLover01 (Shine's New Recipeh!) In this version, Lover explains that the reason why Shine is her friend is that he has a big heart. FairyTailLover01 (Kak Wars) In this version, Lover reveals that she can summon kak. She also explodes and goes to kak heaven. FairyTailLover01 (Chaotic Christmas) In this version, it is implied that Lover is a fan of The Devil's Waifu. FairyTailLover01 (Magicaltale) In Magicaltale, Lover replaces Toriel. She is briefly mentioned in Alternate Universe. FairyTailLover01 (Infinity War) In this version, Lover stands as the secondary protagonist in defeating Garry and taking off the Infinity Gauntlet. Quotes * ''"J-just give me one second, Shine. Mark, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" ''- Lover in Identity Crisis. * ''"Wilford, you REALIZE my "bow thingy" comes from a generation of powerful warriors, right?" ''- Lover in Shine's New Recipeh!. * ''"I never even told you my name, and it's been what, like ten years...how do you even remember me?" - Lover in Ship Chaos. * "I guess I've never told you about him...well, he's a good friend of mine, and I mean, it'd be kinda hard to keep meeting up with almost anybody a secret from him." - Lover in Quest For The Hive. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Magical Five Category:Humans Category:Heroes